Distributed computing systems are becoming more prevalent as the demand for processing capacity increases. Various forms of distributed computing systems exist, such as portions of processing capacity of multiple computers being allocated for a common task. Distributed computing systems may comprise different physical processors, portions of different physical processors, multiple operating systems resident on multiple processors, multiple operating systems resident on a single processor, combinations of two or more of any of these or still other configurations. Some distributed computing systems may include multiple processing units, high level operating systems, and processes which are disparate (i.e., not related), and do not form clusters of trust. In systems with security properties, access control may be an essential capability. Hardware (HW) resources with access control may use a locking mechanisms to implement access control to allow one entity access to an interface. Some distributed system may use Virtualized hardware to support many masters over many interfaces. In general, configuring access control mechanisms may be cumbersome, and may require a centralized supervisor or administrator to manage the resources, and protocols between the supervisor and the users to allocate and release resources. Some distributed systems avoid such complexity by supporting only static resource allocation and thus lose the ability of the hardware to support dynamic resource allocation.